How The 3 Maskaritas Met
by TonyOctober 2.0
Summary: We don’t know how Rikochet, Buena Girl, and The Flea met but I made a story about it. Read please! It has some RikBGness and some LPZKness. Rated K for some violence and some kissing.


**Title: How The 3 Maskaritas Met!**

**Plot: We don't know how Rikochet, Buena Girl, and The Flea met but I made a story about it. Read please! It has some Rik/BG-ness and some LP/ZK-ness. Rated K+ forfantasy violence and some kissing.**

**Hi everyone this is TonyOctober 2.0, I edited my fanfiction and it's a little bit badbecause it was script-written like but I changed it. Now on with the copyrights:**

**Mucha Lucha: Eddie Mort and Lili Chin**

**Everything Else: TonyOctober 2.0**

**Now on with the fanfiction!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was July 7, 2005 and the 3 Maskaritas sat on the beach at 7:00pm. The sun was setting and in no time there all alone. Rikochet sat next to Buena Girl doing some hinty stuff while The Flea was doing something else like ignoring Rikochet and Buena Girl's love interest. "Hey look at the sunset!" Buena Girl said lovingly to Rikochet "Yeah it looks very nice like you." Rikochet answered and tickled Buena Girl's chin and made her laugh. The Flea was so annoyed that he bursted out "Come on you guys?" "What?" the young couple asked in unison "Why did we became friends?" The Flea asked. "I don't know." Rikochet answered "I'll think." He thought about it for a while until Buena Girl whispered in his ear for the answer "Oh now I remember!" Rikochet said "It all started out in 2002……"

_(Begin of Flashback Part 1)_

A seven year old mask wrestler was in her big sister's empty room crying. Suddenly her mother called "Honey do you want to say goodbye to your sister!" The masked girl then shrugged and said "Yes!" very sadly. On her way down stairs she can't stop the tears. Next when she got down stairs, an eighteen year old female teenager that looks a little like her hugged her very tightly. "Oh Buena Girl." Her big sister said sadly "I'll miss you while I'm at Lucha University." "Thanks Buena Nina" Said the little mask wrestler"I'll miss you too. But why do you have to leave now!" "Because Buena Girl," Buena Nina exclaimed"I wanna be one of the best mask wrestlers from California and if I don't I'll live on the street like the Potellos!"

After she said that it cuts to a masked family on the streets begging for money. A man walks by a box (Well it was the Potellos house) and Mr. Potello jumps out of the box and screams "Please I'll give you everything!" he picks up his wife and continues "Even my wife!" "Honey," Mrs. Potello said "Could you please put me down?" "Alright here's your $500 and your dinner!" Yelled the man "Happy now!" After he yells he runs away from them. "At last!" Mr. Potello said cheerfully "We have money and dinner!" "We should do this more often." Mrs. Potello said.

Then it cuts back to the Buena house. "Here something you should really take care of." Buena Nina said while handing out something for Buena Girl. Then she asked "What is it?" "The Code of Masked Wrestling my favorite book!" Buena Nina answered while hugging her book "But it's yours, why do you want me to have it?" Buena Girl asked again"Because it made me a grade A student at Foremost World-Renowned International School of Lucha." Buena Nina answered again "So I'm giving it to you to be more like me." "Thanks a lot, I always wanted to be like you!" Buena Girl said thanking her politely. "Thanks!" Buena Nina said hugging her "I love you!" "I love you too!" Buena Girl said hugging back. Next, a honk was heard outside of the Buena house it was one of Buena Nina's friend Miss Francine Amore a French mask wrestler. "Buena Nina!" Miss Amore shouted out to her amiga "Are you coming with us?" Then she yelled out "Coming!" Next she said this to Buena Girl "I'll always remember you at college! Bye see you on the holidays!" "Bye Buena Nina thanks for everything!" Buena Girl said sweetly. Buena Nina blows her sister a kiss and Buena Girl gives a kiss back to her. Buena Nina walked out of the porch with her suitcases, jumped into the car with her friends and waved goodbye. Buena Girl only could do is watch her sister ride away from her house, from her street, from her neighborhood and from San Francisco. After she was gone she sat on the steps alone and cry.

Meanwhile on the highway from the airport, there is a masked couple with their 7 year old son and an old man who is also masked was in the back seat. Their masked son was devastated because he was moving to a new town. "Mom!" The masked boy complained "Why do we have to leave New Mexico!" "Rikochet!" His mother said "We have to leave because your dad's got another job in San Francisco to be a masked wrestler like his father." "Why couldn't he go all alone by himself? It would make everyone happy!" Rikochet shouted angrily. "You know how he acts when he's homesick." Mrs. Manica replied "Remember the last time he went to another state by himself!"

_(2nd Flashback: 2 years earlier in New York City)_

Meanwhile in one of the New York's 5 stars hotels, Lonestar was in a fettle position and repeating to himself "I'm not homesick!" But it doesn't work instead he went back to New Mexico where the Manicas used to live and Lonestar drives through the Manica's house, jumps out of the car, and kissed his wife. "I missed you my love!" Lonestar said with a lovingly voice as he kissed some more. Thenan annoying kid in New Mexico named Jimmy Fibbler walked up to the crashed car and he shouted out "Wow Mr. and Mrs. Manica are lip wrestling!" Everyone except Jimmy Fibbler yelled "Get out!"

_(End of 2nd Flashback)_

"Yeah I know!" Rikochet said sadly "But I miss my birth town and everyone there even Claudia Parie my first true love!" "Honey I know how you feel!" Mrs. Manica said"But you'll meet new mask wrestlers here in San Francisco too." "Yeah but I'm not gotta make new friends like Claudia Parie and Jimmy Fibbler." Rikochet said quietly "Were here!" Lonstar shouted with joy as he stopped his car in front of a new house"See do you like our new house Rikochet!""Yeah it's like our old one!" Rikochet answered "Do you want to go play with other kids on the street while we unpack?" Mrs. Manica asked his son "Sure!" He said.

Rikochet then left his house from across the street and while he was walking he saw Buena Girl crying on the steps in front of her house. So he went up to her to make her happy. "What's wrong?" He asked "My big sister Buena Nina left." Buena Girl replied sadly "What happened did she die or something?" Rikochet asked again "No she left to go to Lucha University." Buena Girl replied again "Will you see her again?" He said "Yeah on the holidays!" She said "I'm having a tough day too I just moved from New Mexico where I was born and where I first got my friends there too." Rikochet said"One I have is more like a friend to me her name is Claudia Parie." "Wow I least you have a friend my friend is my sister but she's gone to college." Buena Girl said.

"So do you wanna be friends um what's your name?"

"I'm Rikochet and yes I wanna be your friend um?"

"Buena Girl!"

"Yeah Buena Girl!"

Finally Buena Girl shouted out "See you tomorrow at the playground!" "Yes see you tomorrow!" Rikochet yelled out as he left "And Rikochet thanks!" Buena Girl said with a smile on her face. Rikochet looks back at Buena Girl and smiled as he was leaving.

_(End of Flashback Part 1)_

The Flea shouted out "That's how you guys hook up but what about The Flea!"

Buena Girl said "He's getting to that!"

Rikochet continued "So we were at the playground..."

_(Begin of Flashback Part 2)_

The next day at the playground, Rikochet and Buena Girl are playing ring-around-the-rosy with other two 7 year olds. One was wearing a light blue jacket with his hood that looks like an afro on, light blue pants, and white shoes, his name was Zero Kelvin. Another one was a girl in a pink dress with a green bird, and a pink mask with pink horns that looks like kitty ears is La Piñata. After they fell down they were laughing. "Wow La Piñata that was fun uh!" Zero Kelvin said. "Yeah it was fun with you on my side." La Piñata said while continuing to laugh. "Were gotta look like that in the future right!" Rikochet asked "I think so!" Buena Girl said very nervously. Then a masked kid in the background said "Yahoo!" he was running like a bullet after the sugar he ate. "Who is that!" Rikochet asked again while pointing at him. "Oh that's The Flea!" Buena Girl answered "Well Buena Girl, he looks a lot like a bunny to me!" Rikochet said confusingly.

Next, The Flea pushed a masked girl that wears yellow pants and a white T-shirt with a pink hehe on it, a white mask with pink designs off the swing. Her name was Cindy Sam she was a nice girl until that day. She went through everyone and her pants went off and she got a wedgie on a flag pole and then fell off of it. The Flea laughed and pointed at her so did everyone else except some people. Next, Cindy Sam was now angry at The Flea for humiliating her. Her name was no longer Cindy Sam it was now Cindy Slam and she was out to kill him. "Flea!" Cindy Slam shouted out angrily. "Uh Oh! She's mad!" La Piñata sceamed while shaking "We've never seen her that mad before!" Zero Kelvin shoutednervously. Then Zero Kelvin and La Piñata cried and hugged really tight because there scared. "Was she ever this mad!" Rikochet questioned Buena Girl nervously. "In San Francisco no." Buena Girl told Rikochet motionless. "Oh!" Rikochet yelped. Cindy Slam was chasing The Flea and in the middle of that he was in front of a rich woman watching something from a portable DVD player. Cindy Slam tried to chop The Flea but instead she chopped the portable DVD player by accident.

Then, The Rich Woman yelled angrily "You ruined my portable DVD player what do you have to say for yourself young lady?" "Shut up!" Cindy Slam yelled outin a mean beastly voice. "Oh my sorry about my tone,"The Rich Woman said nervously"If you need me I'm gotta buy another portable DVD player…..." Then she whispered to the people "……In Japan." Finally she ran away to Japan. After she ran away Cindy Slam was gotta do something really bad to The Flea until someone yelled "Stop right here!" Cindy stopped and looked around. "What who said that!" Cindy Slam yelled confused "I, Rikochet the new kid said it!" Rikochet said with pride "Oh yeah bring it on!" Cindy Slam screamed "Are you crazy Rikochet? She'll beat you up!" Buena Girl said very worried. Then, Rikochet told Buena Girl "I've faced bigger bullies than her so I can manage." next he screamed "Lucharan!" Next, Rikochet and Cindy Slam fought until Rikochet used Rikochet Pulverizing Pinball on Cindy Slam and then she was on the ground beating up.

"You did it Rikochet!" Buena Girl said then kissed him on the cheek. "I know!" Rikochet said next he introduced himself to The Flea "Hi Flea I'm Rikochet!" "How do you know my name!" The Flea questioned "Buena Girl told me." Rikochet answered "That means you got a new friend huh?" Zero Kelvin asked "Yep!" Rikochet answered again "So Zero Kelvin do you wanna celebrate!" La Piñata asked while holding his hand "Sure my love I will." Zero Kelvin said lovingly. Finallyboth Zero Kelvin and La Piñata were both holding hands and left the playground leaving everyone behind.

_(End of Flashback Part 2)_

Buena Girl said in dreamy voice "That was pretty Buena of you Rikochet!"

Rikochet said "Gracias!"

The Flea exclaimed "Let's go home its dark out!"

Buena Girl yelled out "He's not finished yet!"

Rikochet continued "So a few days later……"

_(Begin of Flashback Part 3)_

The maskaritas decide to go to the beach to relax for the day after the Cindy Slam fight. "Wow this is so Buena going to the beach with you!" Buena Girl said cheerfully "Aw gee but what about The Flea?" Rikochet asked "The Flea is Buena. Let's go to it." Buena Girl cheerfully answered "You're right let's go!" Rikochet shouted out as they were gotta go changing into their bathing suit. Meanwhile at the beach, the really hot teenager twins (one a boy and one a girl) are stealing the masked kids' coolness at the beach."Hey look I'm soaking everyone's rays and coolness." the bad boy twin shouted out"That's like totally cool Dude!" the bad girl twin said "Well your great on gnarling everyone down too Dudette." as Dude complimetned Dudette "Hey!" Dudette screamed "What is it man!" Dude asked "Look!" Dudette answered as she pointed to the 3 maskaritas.

"Hey Rikochet, Buena Girl why are those 2 teenagers looking at us weirdly!" The Flea questioned "I don't know but I know how there gotta get out of here and it's by force." Buena Girl said. Thenshe jumps up by Dude and kicks him but he dodges it and kicks it back to her. She got kicked so hard her boots fall off of her. "Eww! This is so unbuena!" Buena Girl said in disgust "Too bad!" Dude said while laughing"Yeah like take a chill pill." Dudette said while smacking her in the back "Buena Super Douper Kick!" Buena Girl yelled while she kicked Dudette in the face "Eww! Mega foot germs on my face get it off of me!" Dudette screamed trying to rubthe germsoff of her face. "Hiya!" Dude screamed "Come on hiya! That is so lame."Rikochet said while grabbing Dude, then he said to The Flea"Flea do the rest!""Okay!" The Flea yelled anddoes his signature move on Dude making him pass out and said in disgust "Aw that's the grossest thing I've ever seen!" "Yo those kids are like nuts!" Dudette screamed "Let's give everyone thier rays back and get outta here!" Dude yelled.

After Dude and Dudette ran away from the beach everyone got thier coolness back and the 3 maskaritas started to have fun. "So Rikochet and uh what's your name?" The Flea asked "Buena Girl!" Everybody yelled except for Buena Girl and The Flea "Buena Girl could I hang out with you guys?" The Flea questioned "Sure you can Flea you did a great job." Rikochet answered "Hey!" Buena Girl shouted "And so did you Buena Girl." Rikochet said when he winked at Buena Girl,finally he shouted to everyone"Hey everyone who wants to play volleyball?" "We do!" Everybody yelled "Okay then!" Rikochet said "Lucharan!" The 3 maskaritas screamed. Finally, everyone played volleyball happily after they said Lucharan.

_(End of Flashback part 3)_

As Rikochet ended his story he finished "And that's our story how we the 3 maskaritas met!"

Buena Girl said "That was a great flashback story Rikochet."

"Thank you! Your so buena too!" As Rikochet thanked.

"Hey can we go home now!" The Flea asked.

"Okay!" Buena Girl said politely.

Next, everyone said good bye and left for home. Meanwhile at Rikochet's house he wrote a letter to all of his old friends. He wrote:

Dear Claudia Parie and Jimmy Fibbler,

I had a great time at San Fransisco. I met new friends here too there names are Buena Girl and The Flea. When I visit I cant wait to tell you all about my adventures here. Well take care.

Sincerly,

Rikochet Lonestar Manica

Meanwhile in New Mexico, Claudia Parie just read the letter her amigo just wrote and sighed "Ahh Rikochet!" "Hey Claudia!" Jimmy screamed "What?" Claudia asked "Do you wanna go hang out?" He questioned "Okay what the heck." She answered. Finally, Claudia Parie and Jimmy Fibbler walk on the sidewalk and left.

The End

**The Flea: Now time for the review!**

**Buena Girl: Um Rikochet I thought you were scared of Cindy Slam in "The Anger of Cindy Slam".**

**Rikochet: And I would beat you up!**

**Buena Girl: That Ben Townsend doesn't know anything about us. And "How The 3 Maskaritas Met" should've been a pliot episode.**

**Rikochet: Hola Buena Girl were on the air!**

**Buena Girl: Opps! (Laughs lightly) This is a pilot episode of iMucha Lucha! Remix. Even though "And The Adventures Begins" aired first it's the pliot episode for this show. Well Take Care!**

**The End  
Talk about it after you read it!**


End file.
